


化妆间里的拥抱

by Qiandeng



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiandeng/pseuds/Qiandeng
Summary: 或者说待机室，休息室（？）在里面发生了一些少儿不宜的事，慎点
Kudos: 26





	化妆间里的拥抱

这是MAMAMOO正规二回归以来的第二个一位。

金容仙捧着奖杯走回休息室，跟在她身后的文星伊把门关上了。

“怎么……？”金容仙靠在化妆桌前放下奖杯，把发带摘掉。

文星伊看见丁辉人和安惠真两个人在拍完照后走向了洗手间，所以毫不犹豫地抱住了金容仙。

文星伊可以看见金容仙的开心，完全洋溢在脸上：“你是不是说拿到三大的一位可以向你要个礼物。”

“对啊，你想要什么。”金容仙转回头与文星伊对视着。

“一个吻。”文星伊扣住金容仙的下巴，情难自禁地吻了上去。

那个“吻”的音直接被吞进两人纠缠的口舌里，两人正忘情地亲吻，突然门被打开的声音吓到了金容仙。

两个去洗手间的妹妹，回来了。

金容仙往后退了退，想要推开文星伊：“都回来了，别……”

她们不常在除两个人之外的环境下亲热，被这样直接地撞见更是第一回，虽然彼此都心知肚明。

文星伊显然看见了推门进来两人以及被惊险拦在门外的工作人员，不过：“闭眼，专心一点。”

文星伊整个人背对着门把金容仙挡住，手上扶着人的脑袋并没有放开的打算，现在谁也不能打断兴致高昂的她。

“欧尼，这是我们四个人的化妆间诶。”安惠真最终还是看不下去，忍不住出声提醒。

金容仙原本快要闭上的眼睛瞬间睁开，连同着耳朵和脸颊开始发热。

文星伊没有回应，只是轻轻咬了金容仙的舌尖。

“唔！”金容仙抓着文星伊的腰的手突然收紧，像是要锤人。

安惠真无奈地扶额，拿起她和丁辉人的包匆匆离开，还好隔壁的休息室是空的。

“都走了？”文星伊听见门再一次被关闭的声音，才放开金容仙，揉着面前人通红的脸蛋。

“嗯……”金容仙撇了撇嘴。

“你呢？”文星伊拨开被她揉乱的刘海，“你想要什么礼物呢？”

“星啊。”

“嗯？你说。”

“文星伊。”金容仙脸还红着，这会儿眼睛直直对上来，还瞪大了眼。

文星伊和金容仙对视了一会，突然明白了。

“好。”文星伊笑着回答。

金容仙非常后悔自己的直白，现在她和文星伊待在这里事情不可控地发展了。

“想什么呢？”文星伊咬住金容仙的指尖，这会儿金容仙的衣服已经被脱下一半了。

“我其实没想那么多……就回家也……可以。”声音越来越小。

“我不行，容仙也要说到就要做到啊。”文星伊其实有逗金容仙的意思，但她非常满意现在的反应，如果真的就这样做下去，会有一些意外的惊喜吗？

“诶？我其实也就……”金容仙也找不到反驳的话，她开始就没想要什么礼物，文星伊问的时候是直接脱口而出的，没有思考的那种。

“嘘。”文星伊的手已经缠上了金容仙的身体，“我们要快点，不然等着我们下班的人会怀疑的。”

“！”不说金容仙还忘了，被文星伊撩起的情欲却已经不能自控，“那快点……”

“嗯哼。”文星伊把金容仙推坐在桌子上，直接掰开人的双腿。

只是这么触碰几下，白色的内裤底部已经变深色，那一小块已经湿透了。

“这可不只是普通变态了哦~”文星伊隔着内裤用中指和食指轻轻磨蹭，“待会不要出声，这里隔音很差。”

金容仙顺从地点头，自己咬住了上衣的下摆。

文星伊知道什么都没有做不成全套，干脆就把人内裤扒下，自己埋进了金容仙的双腿之间。

“好好享受，今天给容仙的特殊服务。”

当柔软的舌尖探进阴唇时金容仙光溜溜的腿差点没踹到文星伊。

不是啊，怎么……怎么……就，金容仙伸手推推文星伊的肩膀：“星啊……那，那里不干净……”

“中午姐姐进浴室的时候没有洗过吗？我怎么隐隐约约听见里面在喊我的名字？”文星伊狡黠一笑。

金容仙和文星伊上完床自己进浴室清理私处时没忍住自慰，还喊了文星伊的名字，高潮的时候可能没控制住音量……

完蛋……金容仙瞳孔震颤，没脸见人了……

“不用太不好意思，性也是爱的表达，我很高兴你这部分全部都是我，”文星伊小心揉开紧张到闭合的粉嫩，“我不是偷听，只是姐那么大声，流水声盖不住而已。”

金容仙已经完全说不出话，默默捂住脸，脑子里直接爆炸，话就算油腻也能直接冲击到心脏，她招架不住啊喂。

文星伊说完话继续了嘴上的活动，护理液也许是草莓味的吗，鼻尖和舌尖有甜腻腻的香气，加上入口处的软嫩，差点就忍不住想咬了。

因为会受伤，所以不能动牙齿。但多舔几下倒是可以的。

金容仙突然发现被舔其实真的很舒服，生理上和心理上的巨大满足，还有一个湿热的东西在触碰敏感点，她自己能感觉到下面不断分泌出的体液。

羞耻感从心脏直接飙升到了脑子里，她好像完蛋了。

金容仙看着文星伊跪在自己身前，那种冲击直直打到血液沸腾，她性爱里只有她，点燃火苗就只是因为她。

这会儿文星伊真的觉得甜美的女孩子真的特别可爱。

随你喜欢什么姿势，扶着柔软的身体肆意蹂躏，软糯的嗓音被堵在口中无法发出声音，下面被舔舐得不断收缩，还有乳白色的液体。

她会紧绷到最后才哭，然后被榨干最后一滴。

“宝贝别哭了。”文星伊趁着金容仙高潮偷偷在她的大腿内侧咬了一口，“不是很舒服吗。”

金容仙哭有部分是因为生理上完全的刺激还有一部分，是因为：“不是的……”

“什么，不舒服吗？很难受？”文星伊皱起了眉。

“不是，我是想说，除了性，我还有很多的爱也都是你。”金容仙双手环上文星伊的脖子，紧紧抱住这个看起来是冷淡的紫色但是摸起来毛茸茸暖呼呼的脑袋。

性只是她们表达爱意的一种，就像她现在就算在哭也是因为拥抱到文星伊感到温暖而哭。

（几天前）

她们很认真地讨论了关于新的回归还有接下去新的一年的日程。

好像每次都有所进展的时候，却比想象失望，但是一步一步总是没错的。

这么近六年的时间里她们不也是这么一点点过来的吗，哪怕是在练习生时期不那么熟悉的彼此，后来不也成为密不可分的亲友了。

“星啊，今天有没有点难过，节目里聊到了这么多……”

“还好吧，更难过的不是你吗？”文星伊此时正环着金容仙的腰，把下巴架在她的肩上，闭目养神，这是新一轮回归的开始，怎么就已经累了呢。

“你有考虑过明年我们会怎么样吗？”金容仙靠在文星伊怀里，玩着放在她肚子上的手指。

“能怎么样呢，我们不都一直是这样吗？”

“不会节目组里说我们像三十年的老夫老妻就真的成了老夫老妻了吧，不考虑一点浪漫的事吗？”

“虽然没有到三十年那么多吧，但是能到三十年不是很厉害的事吗？你掰掰手指算一下，我们认识七年多，走着走着也走了快四分之一。”文星伊眯了眯眼睛，看着天花板上的暖光灯，鼻子突然有点痒。

“果然还是伤心了吧，现在说这么伤感的话。”

“没错啊，但是现在抱着你就很幸福了。”

“突然讲这么油腻的话。”金容仙没忍住笑了。

“嗯，喜欢吗。”

“喜欢啊，一直都很喜欢。”金容仙用脸颊蹭了蹭文星伊，“别哭了哦，肩膀要湿了。”

“再让我哭一会儿。”文星伊收紧手臂。

因为抱着你会很安心的。

――――END――――

“I'm faling in love With you  
我会深爱着你

Love is the greatest refreshment in life  
爱就是生活最好的提神剂

I will protect you and hug you all the time  
每时每刻我会保护你拥抱你

Unti we die  
直至生命的尽头”

――――《for》

ps：最近想到她们就是很感动，想到了上面的歌词然后觉得是很好的形容，以及恭喜MAMAMOO再获一位，继续大发吧，fighting！


End file.
